high school angels
by EndKing2014
Summary: black angel in high school
1. Chapter 1

High school...ugh

In the castle of Endaria lived the world's most terrifying group of mercenaries... Team Black Angel, but one member: ends grandpa. He was simply eating or rather drinking soup and then... "oh my gods my beard is burning!, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGHHHHHIRRRRRERRRRRRRRRHAAAAAAAAAAA PIZZA PANCKE WAFFLES PICKES THE HOODS ALL THE HOODS!" and due to ends grandpa being beardless he transformed into Endrakor, the god of time. After doing the fish stick for a bit he simply wanted to go back in time to when the Black Angel members were in high school. This is where our story begins.

At Endaria High there were a group of best and tight friends: Endrakiin, Void, James Bedrock Baron, Cris Crimson Blood, and last and most likely least KING. These friends were simply more than friends, but team mates and bounty hunters, known as The High School Angels. This is their story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

In math class

Endrakiin: come on Chris you know we need to pass, why won't you study.

Void: yeah i have to agree.

Chris: oh come on all I need to do is kill and I'm good.

James: so are we but you can't really kill someone without fist finding the distance.

Chris: well shit I didn't think about that.

Endrakiin: you don't think at all you faceless dolt!

Chris: hey I do have a face you just can't see it. And for the record if you're going to call someone faceless go to Slendy over there.

[Slender man looks at them then sighs then goes back to work.]

Endrakiiin: sorry Slendy I didn't mean it...Slendy?

Void: good Job now you made him sad.

Endrakiin: well sorry.

[after math everyone went to break or free learning time]

Endrakiin: I wonder what we are like in the future?

[le flash forward]

Baron: EAT THE FUCKING HOTDOG!

Eric: BLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

King: why the memory hotdog?

Rind: because the memory brick seem to be ineffective... as well the memory wreaking ball

King: the song or the actually ball?

Rind: the song...

King: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...


	3. Chapter 3

edrakiin stood on top of the building of his apartment looking out over the big city wereing his endarian robes along with his blood red cowel, glareing at the stupid moronic people that inhabit the city...they were bothersome. The only thing in his way were them and only them...he hated them. They caued him pain and suffering so hell he will cause them pain and suffering. He recalled upon his teammates, the rock who was kind and gentle, the leader cold and calculating, the idiot assassin, and the sisters. For some reason he felt drawn to one them... andera was her name she was nice, god damn he hated her for it. However dispite his best attempts he could not get her out of his head, he remembered every feture of her lovly face and... no! He should not be thinking this he is the the mad god of evil. Why damn it why was she like this why must she be so...so... perfect. Oh void is defintly kill him should he see him now.


	4. Chapter 4

Back in school void was in the music room listening to the death metal songs the band was playing"god damn you fuckers sing bad let me show you what a real singer can do" void yelled from bellow the stage and so endrakiin stepd aside and let void sing... the song consited of some death metal then after the song was done they all went to the cfetiria for lunch endrakiin ate alone thinking about how he will destroy void in secret then his mind wandered off thinking about andera the sister of the one guy stopping him from his unholy goals. She was pretty and clever for her age and size... for some reason she wont leave him alone. She will always come up to him and say hi cant she see he wanted to be left alone...but after a while he became fond of her and liked her visits. He came around to talk to her sometimes. It wasent until later that year he found himself falling for her, he wanted to tell her but one problem void. He again stode in his way and he hated him for it, but he was the broter of the one he loved and as of such chould not lay a finger on him. He will just have to corrupt her into killing him and seeing endrakiins ways of working, yes that will work now his plan was in motion. But first too get to her, that was the other problem she was smarter than she looks and he loved her for it but he needed to play his cards right. Suddenly baron bumped into him" hey full moon party tonight you coming?" Endrakiins eye widened tonight was a full moon? Oh gods no this new problem was unpreparedable god damnit. He was going to go through some personality change.


End file.
